battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shockwave
Shockwaves (also known as wave attacks) are a special ability/attack in The Battle Cats. They be created by certain cat units and enemy characters at a random chance or at a 100% chance. Shockwaves hit all enemies/cats in their range but don't affect bases. The damage done by Shockwaves is the same as a normal attack from the cat or enemy. Wave attacks tend to have more range than they seem to, as they have one extra hitbox in front of the last wave burst. This can be annoying sometimes, as a unit that should not have been hit can sometimes still be hit by the shockwave. Shockwaves will retain any special ability that the original attack had. Shockwaves have a level, which determines the number of Shockwave blasts produced by the unit's attack. The starting Shockwave range for enemies is 467.5, which is why a Level 1 Shockwave can hit Bahamut Cat with 450 range, whereas for cats, the starting Shockwave range is 332.5. Each consecutive Shockwave level applies 200 extra range. Units that can use wave attacks: Cat Units *Cats in the Cradle (100% chance for Lv.2 shockwave) *Nyalladin (100% chance for Lv.1 shockwave) *Crazed Gross Cat (100% chance for Lv.3 for True Form shockwave) *Crazed Titan Cat (10% for True Form chance for Lv.10 shockwave) *Rooster Cat (15% chance for Lv.10 shockwave) *Cat Base Mini (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Kubilan Pasalan (100% chance for Lv.8 shockwave) *Hermit Cat (100% chance for Lv. 3 shockwave) *Akio & Gunder CC (100% chance for Lv.2 shockwave) *Shinji Cat (100% chance for Lv.2 shockwave) *Somanyan (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Detective Vigler (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Wonder MOMOCO (100% chance for Lv.8 shockwave on first hit) *Dark Li'l Valkyrie (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) Enemy Units *Kory (100% chance for Lv.4 shockwave) *Dober P.D (33% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *CyberFace (90% chance for Lv.8 shockwave) *Crazed Gross Cat (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Crazed Titan Cat (15% chance for Lv.7 shockwave) *Pigeon de Sable (100% chance for Lv.1 shockwave) *Elizabeth the LVIth (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Berserkory (100% chance for Lv.12 shockwave) *Bun Bun Symbiote (5% chance for Lv.1 shockwave) *Nyalladin (100% chance for Lv.1 shockwave) *Manic Jamiera Cat (25% chance for Lv.7 shockwave) *Manic Macho Legs Cat (100% chance for Lv.4 shockwave) *Two Can (100% chance for Lv.2 shockwave) *Mammothe (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Corrupted Cat Base (100% chance for Lv.20 shockwave) *Doge Base (100% chance for Lv.20 shockwave) *Li'l Macho Legs Cat (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Li'l Jamiera Cat (90% chance for Lv.7 shockwave) *Hermit Cat (100% chance for Lv.5 shockwave) *Youcan (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Crazed Moneko (100% chance for Lv.5 shockwave on third hit) *Corrupted Moneko (100% chance for Lv.5 shockwave on third hit) *Saber Alter (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Ms. Madonna (100% chance for Lv.3 shockwave) *Axoloty (100% chance for Lv.10 shockwave) *Final Boss Giga-God (Cool Dude) (100% chance for Lv.12 shockwave on first hit) *Kano and Soma (100% chance for Lv.2 shockwave) Trivia *Kory is the first enemy unit that can create a shockwave at a 100% chance. *Crazed Gross Cat is the first cat unit that can do a shockwave at a 100% chance. *Enemy units will create blue shockwaves, and cat units will create purple shockwaves. *Shockwaves resemble the blast from a Cat Cannon. Notes *Shockwaves operate at a delay, and they are a separate hitbox from the attack which triggered them, meaning that if the original unit which caused the shockwave is interrupted, the shockwave will still progress and deal damage independently. This can be seen when a Crazed Gross Cat attacks the enemy base in the Challenge Battle, triggering the summon of Assassin Bear, and even though the Crazed Gross Cat's attack has ended, the wave still progresses forward, killing Assassin Bear. *There are several abilities that reduce the effect of Shockwaves: **Units with the Unharmed by Waves ability take no damage from shockwaves. However, they still can take damage from the attack triggering the shockwave if they are too close to the attacker. **Units with the Wave Shield ability can stop shockwaves entirely. This ability nullifies the final invisible hitbox of the shockwave, meaning that units like Mighty Kristul Muu can protect Awakened Bahamut Cat even if Bahamut has less range. **Units with the Resist Wave Talent take reduced damage from Shockwaves. The damage reduction depends on the Talent's level; for most units, this ranges from 5% reduction at level 1 to 50% reduction at level 10. Category:Game Features